


【DMHP】某宝爱情故事（一发完）

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 又名《如何消除差评》。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562122
Kudos: 4





	【DMHP】某宝爱情故事（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc
> 
> *无脑短文，激情产物
> 
> *私设如山
> 
> *麻瓜AU

哈利·波特窝在床上，看着窗外飘起的雪花，从床头柜上摸到手机，拔下充电器，点开某宝。

“嘶……太冷了。”哈利·波特侧躺着，家里的暖气并不给力，物业说是楼层高的缘故。“我信你个鬼你个糟老头子。”回想着物业大叔的地中海，哈利·波特咒骂道。

15楼的高度，不高不矮。楼道里的水管摸着还是热的，可是家里怎么也不暖和。哈利·波特无话可说，在某宝的搜索框里输入“电热宝”三个字，一串商品信息弹了出来。

哈利·波特随便点了一个看起来靠谱的下了单，眯着眼划拉手机。

一周后，哈利·波特仍然在被子里被冻得瑟瑟发抖。他找到那个该死的某宝店，开启对话。

哈利·波特：“您好，请问我的商品怎么还没有发货？”

客服：“对不起哦亲，这两天缺货了，明天给您发货好吗？”

哈利·波特看他态度诚恳：“好的，谢谢。”

客服：“没事的亲【鲜花】【飞吻】。”

第二天，电热宝依旧没有发货。捧着一杯奶茶坐在书桌前的哈利·波特听着楼上传来的“咚咚”的跺脚声，心烦意乱。

他打开和客服的对话框：“您好。”（未读）

“请问发货了吗？”（未读）

没人回复。

一小时后，还是没人回复。

“我不会是被骗了吧？”哈利·波特心想。

大清早的，哈利·波特的手机突然响起来。

“喂，您好，我是哈利·波特，请问有什么事吗？”

快递员匆忙的声音传来：“您好，您的快递放到楼下门卫了，请记得来拿。”

“好的谢谢。”哈利·波特挂了电话，一看某宝，快递的确到了。

“这么快？”哈利·波特诧异地想。

拿了快递回到楼上，哈利·波特给某宝上的商品信息点了“签收”，然后开始拆快递。

于是哈利·波特发现，快递里给他装了一个手机充电器，和电热宝的插口并不适配。

哈利·波特拿起充电器看了看，充电器上用花体写着几个金色小字“D.M.”。

哈利·波特打开某宝客服：“您看看怎么可能给我寄了一个手机充电器？”

（配图飞机盒里的手机充电器和电热宝)

客服：“对不起啊亲亲，我问一下库房。”

客服：“亲，工人把充电器装错了，一会儿我们给您补发，不收邮费。”

客服：“对不起亲。”

哈利·波特：“行吧，快点发货。”

客服：“好的亲。”

哈利·波特一脸懵逼，这种离谱的事真的会发生在自己头上，话说一套的东西为什么会被工人装错啊？

楼上不断传来“咚咚”的声音，哈利·波特怀疑有人整他。

这次发货倒是挺快，隔天一早就发货了，下午就打电话叫哈利·波特签收。

这诡异的送货速度是什么鬼？

算了，回家拆了快递，哈利·波特把电热宝充上电，摊在被子里写毕业论文。

天渐渐黑了，哈利·波特把电热宝拔下放在被子里，重修了一遍论文然后睡了一个安稳的觉。

哈利·波特醒来天已大亮，掀开被子一看，手怎么红了？我终于要中毒致死了吗？

“哈，这该死的店不但延迟发货，发错货，货还掉色。”哈利·波特打开某宝，点了个差评，听着楼上的巨大声音气不打一处来，所有的气都撒在了楼上的住户身上。

哈利·波特一个箭步冲上楼，敲响楼上1601的门。

“您好，有人在家吗？”

一个铂金色头发的男人打开门：“请问有什么事吗？”

待对方看清来者面貌，哈利·波特也矜持不下去了：“德拉科·马尔福？你怎么在这？”

“这是我家，我不能在这吗？我还要问你大早上你来找我干嘛？”德拉科·马尔福挑起一边眉毛，语气中充满挑衅，反击道。

“好吧马尔福，无论你干什么，请你把脚步放轻点！我就住在你家楼下，每天被你的脚步声要吵死了！”哈利·波特看着和自己同大学同专业每天都能见到面却从来不对付的同学德拉科·马尔福震声说。

“你管我呢，这是我家，私人领地。”德拉科·马尔福毫不退让。

“我不是跟你开玩笑，我也并不想和你吵架！”哈利·波特看了看德拉科·马尔福背后的房间，整洁中透出一股严谨，一个很偏的小房间里堆满了箱子。

“等等。”哈利·波特有一个大胆的想法。

“怎么了，波特这是甘拜下风了？”德拉科·马尔福适当的表示好奇。

哈利·波特掏出手机，点开某宝，向那该死某宝店的客服发了一个：“您好。”

德拉科·马尔福的手机响了一声。

“？”德拉科·马尔福楞了一下，掏出手机。

哈利·波特又发了一个：“在吗？”

德拉科·马尔福的手机又响了一声。

“……”德拉科·马尔福看看手机，又看看哈利·波特。

“挺厉害的啊，还开网店？亲？”哈利·波特忍不住笑意，抿紧了嘴。

“F***！波特你想怎么着？”德拉科·马尔福恼羞成怒。

哈利·波特笑了出来，一点儿都不加掩饰。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我从来没见过你那个语气说话哈哈哈哈哈哈，我说物流怎么那么快哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

德拉科·马尔福推开哈利·波特，准备关门。

哈利·波特笑出了眼泪，一只手扒住门框：“不准关门哈哈哈哈哈哈你们家货有问题，让我进去说，外面冷死了。”

德拉科·马尔福一脸嫌弃地看着哈利·波特进了屋，倒在沙发上笑得不成样子。

德拉科·马尔福说：“所以，我家货有什么问题？”

哈利·波特把手伸到德拉科·马尔福面前，一本正经的说：“看，掉色。”

“啧。”德拉科·马尔福不服气。

“但是它就是掉色，这是事实。”哈利·波特揉揉笑疼的肚子，“还有，你的充电器在我家。走吧，跟我拿一趟？”

德拉科·马尔福看看哈利·波特：“行吧，走。”

下了一层楼，进了哈利·波特家，德拉科·马尔福看着和自己家同样格局但房间不同还格外乱的波特家讽刺道：“真干净啊？波特？”

“快别说了，”哈利·波特指指卧室，“我去给你拿你家卖的破玩意，顺便我给那玩意点了差评，就刚刚。”

“这就是你对待同学的方式，给同学卖的东西点差评？”德拉科·马尔福零差评的历史就要在哈利·波特这改写吗？

不可能的。

“那它掉色怎么办？”哈利·波特耸耸肩，拿着电热宝从卧室走出来。

零差评的秘诀是什么？不能威逼，只能色诱了。

“对了波特，你毕业论文写了吗？”德拉科·马尔福丢出诱饵。

“写完了啊，在你家不给力的电热宝偷偷给我的手染色的时候。”这回轮到哈利·波特趾高气昂了。

突然，哈利·波特被茶几绊了一下，不受控制的摔下去。

“小心！”德拉科·马尔福拉住了哈利·波特，又摔在沙发上。

“到时候了。”哈利·波特心想。

“电热宝不给力，我倒是……想要一个人形火炉。”哈利·波特偷偷咽了口唾沫，脸上荡漾出不易察觉的淡淡的粉色。

“啊……？”德拉科·马尔福愣了。

爱情来的太快就像龙卷风。

“你以为呢，和你吵了这么多年？”哈利·波特轻笑，直视着德拉科·马尔福一双灰蓝色的眼睛。

这回轮到德拉科·马尔福惊慌了：“嗯……呃，那个，我是说，你喜欢我？”

“嗯，我觉得你不会给我否定答案。”哈利·波特两眼一眯，笑了起来。

“嗯哼。”德拉科·马尔福拉过哈利·波特的睡衣领，以一个轻柔的吻回答了他。

“所以，差评就劳烦男朋友取消一下？”德拉科·马尔福提出要求。

“啧，果然你不是馋我的身子。”哈利·波特瞪了德拉科·马尔福一眼。

“我不是！”德拉科·马尔福急于辩解。

“那你就馋我身子咯？你下|贱！”哈利·波特又瞪了德拉科·马尔福一眼。

最后那个差评还是取消了。

Fin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------德拉科：舍不得自己套不着好评。


End file.
